


2.0: The Next Story (Script Format)

by webhead3019



Category: Hotel Artemis (2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: This official sequel picks up shortly before the installment preceding it ends, but focuses more on the perspectives of Everest and Nice. The story continues to cover the course of the next 24 hours. Unlikely alliances will have to be made if the survivors wish to survive the aftermath of the previous 24 hours.





	1. Chapter 1

WARNING: CONSIDER SKIPPING THE ROLE CALL AS THE FOLLOWING MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS TO HOTEL ARTEMIS 2.0. READ ONLY IF YOU WANT A ROUGH IDEA OF EVERYONE WHO APPEARS.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
CAST OF ARTEMIS CHARACTERS (WHO IS CRUCIAL TO THE CONTINUING STORY?)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Dave Bautista as Everest (MAIN ROLE PROTAGONIST)  
Sofia Boutella as Nice (MAIN ROLE PROTAGONIST)  
Kenneth Choi as Buke (LATER SUPPORTING ROLE PROTAGONIST)  
Jenny Slate as Morgan (LATER SUPPORTING ROLE PROTAGONIST)  
Jodie Foster as Jean Thomas / The Nurse (MINOR ROLE PROTAGONIST)  
Sterling K. Brown as Waikiki / Sherman (MINOR ROLE PROTAGONIST)  
Jeff Goldblum as Orian Franklin / Niagara / The Wolf King (MENTIONED MINOR ANTAGONIST, MINOR CAMEO)  
Zachary Quinto as Crosby Franklin (MENTIONED MINOR ANTAGONIST)  
Charlie Day as Acapulco (MENTIONED MINOR ANTAGONIST)  
Brian Tyree Henry as Honolulu / Lev (MENTIONED MINOR PROTAGONIST)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
[MAIN ANTAGONIST/SIDE ANTAGONISTS TBA]


	2. Chapter 2

LOS ANGELES 2028 . . .

Unofficially, the members-only Hotel Artemis is but a guise. Further unofficially, it’s a dark room or an underground safe haven and emergency room for high-paying criminals. As the outdoor riots against the privatization of water escalate, it’s an even busier stay of chaos at the Artemis. Immediately following the assassination of his father and syndicate kingpin Orian while within the Artemis, Crosby Franklin becomes the newly appointed Wolf King of LA. Crosby breaks through the hotel’s defenses along with a few uninvited guests. Forced to discard their sidearms prior to breaching the building, the Wolf King mob is still prepared to do whatever it takes to get the job done. The thugs weren’t the only ones labeled by-any-means-necessary in their profession, as the 2 remaining residents still signed into the hotel excelled at it.

HOTEL ARTEMIS 2.0: THE NEXT STORY


	3. Chapter 3

SCENE ONE

Cross Scene 1: The previous installment’s “West Coast’s Favorite Bank” intro by Cliff Martinez begins to play once more. A camera take guides us down a familiar blood trail in an all too familiar place. More and more of the newly-appointed Wolf King’s henchmen try to overpower the behemoth that is Dave Bautista’s Everest, yet it’s to no avail.

Crosby’s gang flew back every which way. Everest power kicks the last man off. The man went headfirst through a bolted door behind him, incapacitating the man indefinitely. Everest eyed the fire ax and kicked forward but at an angle. Everest caught the seasoned handle with both hands.

More and more guards came to, but Everest wasn’t about to go down so easily. His strength was being put to the test and he would be damned if he gave it anything but his all. The pulverized but kicking Everest spat out blood and glared at the men through a swollen eye.

Everest: Wanna pull that shit again, vato? Cause there’s fucking more where that came from!”

Cross Scene 2: Cut to the now breached hidden hallway. Sofia Boutella’s Nice freed a single throwing knife from a deceased man’s spine. He was the first of Crosby’s men to go down and he certainly wasn’t the last. She had already killed 6 of them and at least 6 more was coming for her.

The numbers didn’t look the least bit phased as she already appeared physically exhausted. It had been a busy day at the Artemis, yet Nice still had plenty of fight left in her. Nice dragged her heel across the debris to retrace her line. Nice taunted the next half dozen approaching and menacingly recalled.

Nice: I told you already... Don’t cross my fucking line!

In a brash but smart move, all 6 of the men braved themselves forward in unison. The thugs started off slow, but they were on the verge of breaking into a full sprint. Backed into a corner, Nice groveled but tried to keep the threat alive in her voice.

Nice: Come on. I’m just getting started.

Cross Scene 1: One of the guards charged Everest with a crowbar. The try-hard effort can’t have been more inconveniently timed... for the attacker that is. Everest brought the ax hard into his abdomen. Everest pushed the maimed man against the wall and pulled out, skewering the thug just before getting a chain flailed at him.

The fire ax was knocked out of his hands once more and the seasoned healthcare professional’s assailant did a figure-8 before flailing the chain once more, this time whipping the unprotected Everest. Everest clenched his fist in unrefined rage. Just as he was about to lash him again, Everest brought his arm up and twisted to the side. The chain coiled itself just above the elbow.

Everest wrenched backwards and the man was sent hurdling towards him. Everest drew back with his other arm, still clenching his fist. Just as the man’s body was about to make contact with his own, Everest launched a powerful punch, rupturing a lung in the man’s chest. The man flew back and made a dent in the wall. The man dropped and was down for the count.

Everest retrieved his ax once more and motioned for the men to come forward. With that, Everest and Nice’s odds were evened out. 2 waves of 6, one wave per person and total reliance on willpower. Everest was the one wall in Hotel Artemis that wasn’t going to crumble down anytime soon. Nice may not be as strong as Everest, but like Artemis she is a goddess of the hunt. They’re the last defense. They’re one with the Artemis. Everest lops a man’s arm off with the fire ax.

Everest: Not such a nice healthcare professional now, am I? It’s surgery time for you motherfuckers and I’m fresh out of anesthetic!

Cross Scene 2: A man carrying a 2x4 with nails sticking out of it was the first of the second wave to feel Nice’s wrath. The man swung the lethal board of wood at Nice, who in turn ducked. Nice dropped to one knee, and with her knife presently at hand, she punctured the man through the inner side of his left thigh. The man buckled, just in time for Nice to swing her neck in between the man’s legs. Nice pushed with all her might up and to the side. The man was uplifted with surprising strength and snapped his neck suddenly against the wall adjacent to him.

Nice countered a swing and the man pushes the brunt of his weight into her body. Nice punched her heel into the man’s ankle with a audible whack. The man got squeamish and let his guard down. Nice tugged on his tie a good distance before springing it back, breaking his stance. The man fell flat on his back and the 2x4 lying on the ground killed him instantly seeing that the back of his head went through 4 well-placed nails.

She swept out one of the men’s feet from under him with a skinny but graceful leg. The man dropped to the side of her in a defensive roll. Her heel slipped off and she caught it with her other hand. Nice spun around like a gazelle and proceeded to drive the heel though his eardrum. It wasn’t good fashion sporting, but it still did the trick nevertheless. Nice blew the bangs out of her eyes. She preferred the shade of red her heels had earlier, but she can wash off all the blood later.

Merged Scene: Everest came busting in with a war cry, swinging his ax every which way. Gore splattered all over the adjacent walls and the already gore-splattered Everest. Detached arms and legs took flight and struck the walls as well. Everest redirected the final man about to dig his knife into Nice. Before the 12th and last man could get the upper hand on Nice, Everest appeared hulking behind. Nice was surprised she hadn’t noticed him sooner.

Everest grabbed ahold of the man’s shirt with one hand and slammed him hard into the wall. Everest resumed dual-handed hold of the fire ax and lodged it deep into the man’s throat with a heavy hack. Nice jumped up and propelled her knee hard into the man’s stomach. The combined pressure and impact caused the man’s head to decapitate off the shaft of the ax. With that, Everest flipped the lever. Hotel Artemis was back in business.

Nice: Merci! I was dead there. After everything I did, you had no obligation to save me. I owe you one.

Everest: Don’t mention it. You may have dragged us all to Hell with this little fiasco of yours, but as much as I hate to admit it, you’re still a patient here and a damn valuable one at that. Now let’s get the fuck out of Shit’s Creek before the reinforcement team comes bursting in to fill for these dead assholes.


End file.
